


Bittersweet and Everything In Between

by Kittymonster



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Help, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittymonster/pseuds/Kittymonster
Summary: Amanda awakes in an unfamiliar place. Which isn't the first time. What lies in store for her is beyond her control. From love to death, friendships to hate.Relationship tags will be added as the fic goes on...I have not figured out who she will be enticed by.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you see any mistakes! Constructive criticism is welcomed. If you have an idea who you would like to be paired let me know. This is my first fic on here and for this fandom. Thank you and enjoy xx

Her battered tongue lolled out, licking the blood stained chapped mess that were her lips. Amanda Young had a terrible habit of biting at her bottom lip. She deemed the habit a coping mechanism after a 'game' she had won moons ago. That damn reverse bear trap had nearly been the death of her. She was thankful for her captor...he gave her hope in more ways than the woman ever could have known there was . Her life was riddled with drug addiction upon her release from prison and when John Kramer came into her life and gave her the foundation for redemption she took no second guessing to join him. Soon after, she fell under her captor's mentorship. He taught her that those who don’t have the stomach for pain or the ability to handle suffering don’t deserve their life,as negative experiences are a necessary part of living. However the evil deep within her did not truly let her repent her sins as she did not follow John's suit and made inescapable tests for her victims. Her mentor John Kramer had decided to give her one last chance to really see if she could take on his legacy. When that bullet hit her throat she couldn't believe her ears as her mentor and savior had placed her in yet another one of his games. And with her dying breath she had reached out for him...for guidance, for remorse...for anything really but instead she had awoke in this very unfamiliar place. And boy oh boy did she know the feeling of waking up in a unfamiliar landscape. 

The merciless killer was use to the metallic taste that lingered long after her tongue was back in its rightful place. She had two visible indentations in the corners of her mouth from the reverse beartrap that almost took her life. Instinctively she crouched low, her constantly bruised knees just barely above the ground. "What is this place..." Amanda heaved slowly, glancing around the gloomy area. Trees surrounded the woman far and wide; her only source of light was that of the moon in which it beamed brightly illuminating the dirt beneath her tattered boots. As if on cue, a voice not of her own engulfed her mind.

_Welcome, Amanda. I've brought you here to fulfill your desires. You can punish those who are ungrateful for all eternity. I will even allow you to take their last breath away occasionally...all I ask is that you obey my commands and hook your victims on these sacrificial hooks._

Amanda eased her crouched stance into that of a standing position as this hook the voice spoke of suddenly appeared before her which invoked a squeal from the pit of her stomach to erupt out. The woman rubbed at her eyes, not understanding how something could just appear from thin air. "Who are you? Where are you?" She questioned, confusion enveloping each word. Sure she was interested in such an opportunity but the dark brown haired woman was filled with much more questions than that in which the voice answered. How was she even living? She was very much sure that she should be dead. Amanda reached out to her neck where the bullet had punctured her tender skin.

_Amanda i know you have many questions and those will be answered. But you are alive and well here. This is The Fog. You take care of me...I take care of you. It is simple and I have chosen you for your courteous intent to discipline those who are ungracious of the life they live._

Thin brown brows furrowed as she took in the invisible beings words. It was like he or she...it was reading her mind. With confidence in her step, she began to walk...walk to where? She did not know but she was set on getting away from this being and its wishes. It wasn't John, she had to apologize...to mend the bond she had with her mentor. She wanted his approval to be capable of carrying on his legacy. Surely he would give her a second chance. She just needed to get to him, to show how sorry she was, to show she was more than capable of disciplining those who were ungrateful for their lives. The whispers of the air slowly dissipated as the invisible beings voice fell silent under the crunch of leaves from every step she took. 

"Y'know everyone thinks they can leave when they get here." A man's voice interrupted her thoughts abruptly. She spun around on her heel, hidden blade suddenly sliding out from under her right arm's long sleeve.

"Who the fuck are you?" She growled, taking in the man that stood only a few feet away from her. He was just a few inches taller than her. Amanda was sure she could take him on if he tried anything funny. Her eyes scanned over his lean body looking for anything that may be deemed a weapon. His neck bore a flaming skull tattoo that was coated in what looked like dried up blood. A gray hoodie covered his being a leather jacket zipped on top, jeans as tight as her own were pressing into his legs and his shoes were that of a skaters she presumed. He overall looked like he rolled in dirt for fun.

"You're not too shabby looking yourself~" The man egged on, shooting the woman a wink. "I can spin around show you the back of me if you'd li-" **Smack.** "WHAT THE FUCK JULIE" The man cried out, rubbing at the back of his head as a blonde haired woman stepped out from behind him. Amanda took a few steps. Who were these two? With adrenaline pumping through her veins, she spun on her heel high tailing it out of there. She could take on one but two people? She wasn't quite sure. Before Amanda knew it she was enveloped in a thick fog, the smell of dry oak trees filling her nostrils. 

"Well look whatcha did, Frank!" Julie yelled out, pointing out to where Amanda had once stood. "Now she has been summoned and we weren't even able to tell her what a trail is!" The blonde woman huffed out, hands crossing her chest. Frank scratched at his hooded head giving her a light shrug.

"Its fine we all do terrible our first time." 


	2. Reverse Beartrap

"Reverse beartraps?" The woman questioned to herself, fiddling with the numerous contraptions that were now neatly attached to a rapier frog holster hanging from her waist. She wasn't aware how it had gotten there but she wasn't questioning it. 

_Kill. Kill. Kill._

Amanda pushed what she now knew to be the Entity's voice away, a slight pain shooting to the back of her eyes upon doing so. She was use to pain and with her tolerance, that uncomfortable feeling that poked behind her eyes disappeared in a flash. _Dark._ Why hadn't she noticed sooner? It was pretty dark for what was suppose to be a summer night. Her hands shot up to her head, breathing becoming hitched as she took in the feeling of the mask that had hidden her identity along side her mentor. The pig mask felt comforting in a sense, although she was unsure how she had appeared in what The Entity had called it...The Fog she was glad to have something that reminded her of safety. She looked down to her feet, her good ole trusty combat boots still intact and laced up nicely. Her brown hues scanned over the area she had suddenly appeared in. She knew this place. She knew this place extremely well. The Gideon Meat Plant held many memories. It was John's hideout with her. They had made the place almost...homey with a bedroom for John, a surveillance room, and their own personal workshop. Feeling a sudden urge course through her veins, she crouched down her knees just an inch off the floor. Many emotions began to run through her. Would she find John here? Would he forgive her yet again? Would she be able to redeem herself? Who exactly were those people she encountered upon arriving here? How was she suppose to get out of the plant? Although familiar things were arranged a bit _differently._ Amanda began to make her way through the building surprised to see a large set of doors with a lever beside it. Was that how she got out of here? Curiosity was now peaking her interest as she noticed one of those hooks the Entity had spoken of. With that she stepped closer to examine it not really understanding how something that resembles that of a normal meat hook could help this person well voice called the Entity. With her sudden interest in partaking in this new 'game' the Entity offered, she reckoned she could use a little challenge. 

● ● ● ● ●

"You're new around here." Jeff spoke, hand extended out to what he assumed was a detective with his bullet proof vest and badge hanging from around his neck. The man seemed perplexed, looking down at his own hands and completely ignoring Jeff's words and the hand extended out to him. Jeff continued on being as he was the only other survivor near the newcomer, his arm falling down to his side. He knew he would have to be quick trying to explain the whole trial thing.  
"This is Amanda's doing…" The detective's words struck Jeff like a hard smack. Amanda? Was that the new killer's name? Jeff knew sometimes when a new survivor came there was a sort of correlation to that of the killer. His left eye brow rose as the stranger pulled him down to the ground. "I'll get you out of here. Rest assure but we have to be careful there could be something tainting the air or…" The detective's head shook left to right. "Detective Tapp by the way. What is your name civilian?" Jeff almost let out a chuckle at the notation that he was just that of a civilian. He wished he could live as a 'civilian' again.  
"Jeff. Jeff Johansen, detective." The bearded man supposed he could play along with the man before him if it meant they would all escape the trail. Jeff knew he had to get to working on a generator but with the newcomers words, curiosity had filled him up. "What kind of a person is this Amanda?" 

"She is-" Tapp spoke softly, obviously realizing that being quiet was a must but he was interrupted by the team's evader Nea Karrlson. Jeff gave her a nod of acknowledgment as she introduced herself in a quick whisper and then proceeded to inform them who she had just seen. 

"I spotted the killer. She has a damn pighead on for fucksakes can these people get any creepier?" Jeff knew this was a rhetorical question but he couldn't help the chuckle that came out. It was true. He could swear the Entity was just getting creepier and more deadly killers. Just a few months(or what felt like months) the Oni had made his big debut and boy oh boy did it take some getting use to going against him. "Although... her figure is pretty nice~" She giggled after the last words left her lips, giving Jeff a wink. If one could kill someone with just a look; Detective Tapp would've ended Nea this very second. Jeff ignored her flirtatious wink knowing Nea meant no harm by her words but she could sometimes come off as a little- what was the word- insensitive. The detective didn't know like they knew. He too would be stuck here for all eternity repeating the same trials over and over. She waved for the men to walk her way once again breaking Jeff away from his thoughts. The detective took a step towards Nea in response, the same grimaced look plastered across his features. "We should get out of this area. She could be headed this way." With that Nea began to walk towards one of the poles that indicated there was a generator nearby. Jeff glanced over at Tapp to discover his facial expressions had dropped drastically. What exactly did he know? Was this Amanda that _bad?_ Breaking him out of his thoughts, Jeff yelled out in surprise as his back was struck with what he assumed was a blade. Atleast it wasn't another beings fucking skull like The Wraith used or a chainsaw which not one but two killers decided to be their go to weapon. An intense pain shot through his back as he sprinted forward creating space between himself and the new killer.  
"FUCK-" Jeff didn't have time to explain much before he found himself running from the area. He wasn't about to stick around and endure another hit like that. He could feel the now blood soaked shirt sticking to his back. The long haired man took a second to glance back, thanking the Entity that Nea was capable of holding her own. Nea had impulsively grabbed the newcomer's hand immediately pulling him away from where Jeff had been breaking out into a sprint and leading him to what Jeff assumed was safety. Upon finding a jungle gym, Jeff threw down the pallet quite early and to his surprise it caught the red cloaked woman. Amanda let out a small yelp. _Wasn't expecting such a feminine sound._ Jeff thought, referencing to the fact that most of the female killers sounded awfully masculine compared to this woman before him. Could he even call her a woman? She stood in front of the pallet, head tilting to the side as she sized the man up.

● ● ● ● ●

Amanda's eyes couldn't break away from the person before her. Upon opening her mouth to ask him just what he was doing here, nothing but a gargling sound came up. Her hues widened behind the mask, throat itching in a way she never felt before. Was her voice gone? She could've sworn she had been talking just minutes ago to that weird skull tattooed guy. What caused her voice to be gone? She wasn't sure as she reached up grasping at her covered throat. Was she actually dead? Was this her hell? Again Amanda tried to speak, no noise coming out of her. She gulped, rage suddenly engulfing her. Her combat boot coming up to kick at the wooden pallet that separated the two. Upon finishing up and looking around where he had once stood, she realized the man had long ago hightailed it out of there. Amanda wasn't sure how she was seeing such a thing but she got a sensation that just told her these magical red/orange scratch marks lead where he had escaped to. She whined, annoyed at the fact that she was too busy with her vocal cords not working to realize he had ran off. 

Amanda crouched down once again ready to cut through her new prey. She knew there was more than one person seeing 2 others scatter before chasing the long haired male she had struck. She could feel her blood boiling, eye sight becoming hazing as she began to thirst for the spill of her next victim's blood shed. With bloodlust filling her being, she began to crouch towards a generator in which she assumed was being worked on from the noise it was producing. Her eyes fell on a bun wearing woman, crouched next to the machine; her hands rustling around with the insides of it. Amanda nibbled at her bottom lip, watching the hardworking woman intently. Jane worked tediously on the generator, it cranking up to life suddenly. Amanda took the chance to spring forward thrusting her hidden blade out. A yell coming out as she struck the mystery woman's back. Before she could even register what was happening Jane was screaming out in pain, legs springing out to carry her forward but with a second of hesitation from the slice inflicted on her just moments before. She was in too much of a state of shock to avoid the next swing from Amanda's blade, falling face front onto the concrete below them. Jane cried out once more, breathing hitching as she felt tears run down the sides of her face. She never did get use to the pain of a blade and this one was no different. Amanda stood above the woman, bending down to pick the woman up.  
_The trap. Don't forget about your lovely traps~ Don't you wanna put them to good use?_  
The Entity's whispers purred. Amanda simply nodded, accepting the Entity's commands. Was she always this submissive? No no. It was the bloodlust, she felt as if she might go berserk if she didn't draw more blood. This was new. This feeling, she had never felt anything like it. Even when she worked beside John. She knelt over the woman, reverse beartrap in her hands. Amanda knew if she could talk, she would be taunting the woman under her. _You don't deserve this life, look at you giving up so easily!_ Amanda thought as she placed the trap on her victim's head, closing the lock. Jane was laying so helplessly, accepting the trap as if it were a gift. Jane's eyes widened with fear as she heard the click of a lock. This was different. Killers always had little tricks and traps but this was different this trap was heavy and ticking and...just what was it suppose to do. Jane could taste the metal as it pressed against her lower and upper jaw. Amanda picked up the woman quite easily swinging her over her shoulder, she was even surprised with herself. Sure she had practice, dragging people in and out upon John's commands but this was different. This was _too easy._

● ● ● ● ●

"Well shit," Nea mumbled to herself, a bit winded from the run. "We gotta start working on these gens to get outta here." She knew she shouldn't mention the fact that they were never really _escaping_. The survivors had all agreed to break it down after they escaped their first trial. It just seemed...right. but with Jeff in the trial, she knew he would tell the newcomer something. It was just how Jeff was. Nea's thoughts filled with Jeff. Was he alright? She knew he was capable of fighting for himself but he was more so one to stick to the shadows and get the other survivors off those damn hooks.  
"Right." Tapp spoke, kneeling down next to one of the generators and fiddling with its insides. "Like this?" Nea simply shook her head as a generator across the map lit up. The man's head snapped towards her, brows raised as to question what had just happened.  
"Jane. There's one other person here with us, she must be working diligently on the generators." The woman kneeled next to Tapp, hands reaching out to fiddle with the generator as well. "We just gotta do 4 more of these darn things."  
"Why exactly do we have to work on these things if we could just escape through a window? Or are those bobbytrapped? Yeah what am I thinking. This is Amanda we are talking about...she knows just how to trap just about anything…" Tapp trailed off, staring down at the generator. The man was obviously making his fear, hands shaking against the machine as he pulled on wires.  
"I'll explain all this later. I know its confusing right about now….but we gotta focus on getting the fuck out of here." Nea shot the detective a soft smile, in which the detective gave her a nod his posture relaxing some.  
"Shit come patch me up," The raspy voice came from a bleeding Jeff in which he slowed down his run into a fast crouch heading towards them. Nea was glad she taught Jeff a thing or two. They didn't need that damn pighead coming their way. The detective didn't budge one bit upon Jeff's arrival. Nea didn't question the man as she began to clean up Jeff's wound. "She's definitely new. I caught her with a pallet pretty easily but I didn't stick around. She was trying to talk...but…" Nea couldn't control her expression as Jeff explained how no words seemed to be able to come out of the killer's mouth. "Just like the others but...it was like she wanted to talk. She just kept making these weird sounds and-" The generator next to them sung to life as Tapp stood up obviously proud of his work. "Let's get out of here she might be headed this way." In the distance, they all could hear a high pitched scream coming from Jane as she was placed onto a hook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long! Again, constructive criticism is welcomed. Thank you for the kudos and such xx


End file.
